Sakuya
by RyokoSohma
Summary: My first Yami no Matsuei fic follows the story a bit... Hisoka and Tsuzuki get a new partner. She's now a Shinigami and doing everything she can to help Hisoka and Tsuzuki.
1. Chapter 1

**first yami no matsuei fic**

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." Asato Tsuzuki had said as he rinsed off some strawberries. "Died at such a young age and heartbroken to append."

"Yup." I simply said pouring a great amount of sugar in a bowl. I just didn't really empathize Tsubaki.

"You sound like you really care, Sakuya." He said sarcastically handing me the clean strawberries.

"It shows?"

"Maybe you should talk to Hisoka- I mean, he's been depressed ever since we got back." He told me eating one of the strawberries.

"What if he doesn't want to talk about it? And I just might make it worse on him! I don't think it's something he'd want to discuss with me…" I pointed out. I then pulled out a large knife and started cutting the strawberries tops off. And then I shall dice the little-

"I bet it'd be the best if it were you." Tsuzuki added putting on a sweet smile.

"Why would it be best if it were me?" I asked feeling a bit happy of what he said.

"Hey, so what are we making anyway?" He ignored my question completely! Don't piss me off when I have a knife!

"Hisoka!" I really wanted to talk to him, and yet I didn't. Maybe I just wanted him to be in his normal self again. No matter what it takes!

"What are you doing here, Sakuya?" Hisoka asked me sounding surprised. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Are you okay Hisoka?" I asked laughing a bit. "It's Saturday, you know, the weekend? No school?"

"Oh, the week went by pretty fast I guess…"

It has been a week since we got off that ship. "Well then… Are you busy?" I asked hesitating a bit.

"I don't think there's anything I need to do today. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd wanna go do something with me… You know, like we used too?"

He stood up with his hands in his pockets. "What did you have in mind?"

"A walk? Heh, heh…" I wonder if that would bore him.

"Just walk and talk like old times?" I nodded. "Sure." Hisoka had said with one of those rare smiles to go along with it. He then offered me one of his hands from his pockets and I gladly accepted it.

Back on the ship, that what's-her-face… Tsubaki! Yeah, she was really pissing me off. Hisoka and me are just companions, friends, and now associates, but the way Baki was acting around him just made me berserk! I admit I was jealous—but not the way people would think! Hisoka had warmed up to her quicker than he had to me. And in the sixteen years I've known the guy, he most likely still doesn't absolutely trust me.

Well, going back to the ship… Tsuzuki had been a dealer at the casino and Hisoka and me were to play the owner's 'lovely' children.

"Tis a nice boat. Tis a very nice boat." I said smiling. I took a sip of… a sip of this 'wine', which Tsuzuki replaced with mountain dew for Hisoka and mine's safety.

I then though I should take a walk around, I mean, nothing better to do. Note to self- guy's eye's on Sakuya is very awkward… But I found a solution… Solution meaning standing in the middle of the dance floor so the dancing couples would cover me…

I almost jumped when I felt the arm of a guy who had just passed me, link through mine. So after recovering from my two-second angst attack, I turned around and saw Hisoka. He was still facing away from me though.

"Stay close to me." He whispered before letting go and going on to his regular business. I followed him to a poker table where Tsuzuki was dealing cards to the ships guests.

"You must be the daughter." A voice said from behind. Both Hisoka and me turned around at the same time to see Ms. Hojo pulling on my arm. "Your father has told us that you're quite a beautiful singer. Now, I didn't know if he meant physical beauty or if your singing was the beauty of you."

"Maybe it's both." A man said. "We'll never know till you sing for us." He insisted with a smile.

"Um…" is all I could say, so I turned to Hisoka for help.

"Well, go ahead." He said pushing me towards the group.

"Well, what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you'd like." Ms. Hojo said.

Hisoka just shook his head. But he didn't leave my side! Wait… Now he's leaving… "Hisoka! Come back- I was gonna sing a song about us!"

"Well, go on."

"Uh, okay…" I couldn't think of anything right now, so I looked around for Hisoka or Tsuzuki to get me out of this. I couldn't get Tsuzuki to help me 'cause he was speaking with another man. And Hisoka… was with another girl? I turned away and looked at Tsuzuki again. He didn't look too comfortable with that other… guy… Gawd, I'm slow. I guess I should get Hisoka…

So I walked up to where he was dancing with Tsubaki. "What's wrong Sakuya?" he asked when he noticed me standing right next to him. I pointed to where Tsuzuki was and Hisoka glared towards Muraki. "Wait here." Now I didn't know if he had told me or Tsubaki to stay put, but before I could make up mind on whether to stay or go with Hisoka, she spoke.

"Ciao." Said Tsubaki as she took my hand, but I stayed silent. "Oh, that's 'hello' in Italian." She said like I was some kind of child. I know what it means! "You don't look Japanese, but you have some Italian features."

"Thanks?" somebody's too observant.

"My name is Tsubaki. And you must be Sakuya. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Leave me alone woman. I paid no attention to her. Instead, my eyes followed to where Tsuzuki and Muraki were and just waiting for Hisoka to come into view and save him. Tsubaki glanced over to where I was staring.

"Oh, Doctor Muraki!" Tsubaki yelled pulling me over with her. No! I don't want to go!

"Dr. Muraki!" Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned towards Tsubaki and me. Muraki had slowly turned around and faced us.

"Are you having fun my dear?" he asked grinning.

"Oh yes doctor!" Tsubaki shouted.

"I was talking to this young sweetheart." Muraki said before taking my hand. And sweetheart?

I stayed quiet as Hisoka snatched my hand back. He then turned to Tsubaki. "We should take our depart now. Good night." He said before pulling me away.

**please review** if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

To put the next part short, people on the ship got mysteriously killed and we suspect it was all Muraki's doing. Okay, I suppose it was Muraki, but only by 76. The rest is so Tsubaki, 'cause I despise the bitch. 3 But Hisoka said I was just 'jealous'. But what really got us mystified was when Muraki fell victim himself. Not like it's really such a bad thing- just a bit confusing.

To clear the rest up without boring anybody, we find out what really was going on the ship, Tsubaki turns out to be the mastermind behind the murders, and after I did my happy dance inside my mind 'cause I was right about her being evil, we find out that it was actually another girl who's heart was given to Tsubaki, so I was like half right! Then Muraki shows up, _shoots_ Tsubaki, again, not a bad thing, and runs off, then Tsuzuki follows him. Then Hisoka mourns Tsubaki, I try to help her, but Hisoka tells me to go away. I 'go away' and find Tsuzuki who tells me that Muraki got away. But soon after, Tatsumi flies in inside a helicopter. Tsuzuki got in and held out his arm for me, but I refused and said I had to wait for Hisoka. I'm not trying to act dramatic.

Finally, I could make out Hisoka coming out onto the ship's deck with no Tsubaki. The whole time we were in the airliner, Hisoka would stare at his hands.

At last he said something about how he couldn't get her blood off his hands and how he couldn't save her.

And that's how it all happened. So back to the present where it's just me and Hisoka taking a walk, talking randomly about memories and secrets that no body else would know, and with no Tsubaki in our lives.

"Remember when we met?" Hisoka asked looking at me.

"You mean when we met for the first time? Of course I do!" I said smiling. Hisoka then snickered. "What?"

"It's such a big coincidence that we bumped into each other again."

"Yeah."

"And there I thought you were gone for good."

"What…?" I couldn't believe my ears, but I was kinda hoping he was saying it as a joke. He didn't say anything after. "Um… You know how you and Tsuzuki are assigned to go investigate that school?" I asked breaking the abrupt silence.

"What about it?"

This was probably going to annoy him. "Think I could come with you guys again?"

"Paradise!" I said loudly stretching my arms out.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked me giving me an awkward stare. I didn't mean to say that out load.

"Uh, I was just thinking about the school trip." I lied. Again, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were going investigate at a school. And I get to come along again!

"Where's Hisoka?" I asked sounding a bit too giddy even for my liking.

"I thought he'd be with you." Said Tsuzuki starting to look around himself. "If he doesn't show up soon, he might miss the bus to the ferry."

Long story short, the school's planned a field trip to California, for the holidays, which is where I used to live in before I started, I guess working, in the ministry with Hisoka and the guys.

Then we both saw Hisoka coming out of group of giggling girls. He looked somewhat relieved when he got to Tsuzuki and me.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Nobody." Answered Hisoka walking right past me and towards the line leading just before the bus.

Hisoka sat with one of the girls from the school on the bus, so I sat with some random someone, who I didn't even know. I guess my second option could be to sit by Tsuzuki, but some other teacher had been discussing something with him, so that seat was taken too. No fair… I wanted to sit next to Hisoka… The guy sitting next to me was playing some game on his cell phone. I was about to ask him what he was playing, but the girl sitting next to Hisoka beat me to it.

"Watcha playing?" she asked leaning over her seat. But the guy didn't answer, so as she continued her never-ending questions, I bent over the seat in front of me to see Hisoka. He had his eyes closed but I don't think he was sleeping. I just stared at him for a while.

"What do you want?" Hisoka asked with his eyes still closed.

"Are you just tetchy today Hisoka, or did I do something to piss you off?" I asked still staring at him.

"Not at all. What gave you that idea?"

"Are you being sarcastic? " Hisoka didn't answer. "Okay…" I mumbled sinking down back into my chair. And then tragedy struck… The girl had stopped with her questions, and then started singing. Oo

Finally- we made it to the dock and now we're going on another ship… But this one won't have Tsubaki on it! Joy!

"Sakuya-chan!" shouted a voice. A girl from the school ran up to me with a gift-wrapped box. "Merry Christmas Sakuya-chan!" she said handing it to me.

"Um, thanks." I said staring at it.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" she asked.

"Are you sure I should do it now? And not on Christmas?" I can be patient…

"Oh, you're right! I guess I'm just too frenzied because of the holiday season! Well, I have to get my other gifts out- Maybe we can talk later- I'd like to know more about you and your friend!" she said running off.

"My friend? Hisoka?"

My two roommates were a girl named Rin, and another girl named Aria. Good thing the rooms were big. I shook the box that girl, I think her name was Mio, gave me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It sounded soft and it was light… A sweater? Yay me… -- … I then jumped like a sissy, when someone knocked on the door. It was another one of the students and he was holding several small boxes that were nicely wrapped and had bows on them.

"Are you Ms. Sakuya?" he asked looking at the nametags on the boxes.

"No, my name's Sakuya. Just Sakuya. Why? Those for me?" I asked feeling just a bit selfish for asking.

"Yeah, my friend found these on the deck." He said coming in unasked for.

"If your friend found them, why didn't he return them?" He didn't answer me as he set the gifts on the bed and then walked back out.

"Um, thanks? And tell your friend I appreciate it, too!" I said before shutting the door. I wonder whom the gifts are from. Then Hisoka came in! Another surprise.

"Who was that guy?" He asked shutting the door.

"A student. He said his friend found all these gifts that were addressed to me." I explained holding up several boxes.

"Aren't you going to open them?"

"You gotta help me though." I said throwing a couple of presents at him.

**Should I continue…**


End file.
